The Rider and her Dragon
by ElitaWon
Summary: Tori, sister of Dori, Nori and Ori is not your ordinary dwarf. With special abilities and skills as a slayer, she is perfect for the fight against Smaug. Chosen by Gandalf the Grey to help defeat Smaug as well as be the guardian of a certain hobbit. Thorin/ OC (future romance). Sorry, really bad at summaries but I hope you enjoy the actual story :) PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Journey

**CHARACTER PROFILES:**

**TORI**

**Nickname: **"The Rider" (to outsiders).

**Kin: **Dwarves.

**Partner: **Ember.

**Family: **Dori, Nori, Ori (brothers).

**Career: **Slayer of beasts.

**Allies: **Elves (close friends).

**Assignment: **Guardian of Bilbo, kill Smaug.

**Height: **4' 11.

**Hair colour: **Light brown.

**Eye colour: **Piercing hazel.

**Likes: **Slaying, solitude, silence, family.

**Dislikes: **Loud noise, arrogance, Orks, spiders.

**Fears: **Secretly fears butterflies and moths. (Would never admit it).

**Personality: **Shy at first, quiet, kind, hard headed, easily angered, excellent warrior, honorable, Loyal.

**Abilities: **

-Can talk to dragons.

- Beginner in magic (she can sense evil and communicate with nature.)

**WEAPONS:**

Bow and arrows. Positioned on upper back.

Knives (double). Crossed over her lower back.

**EMBER:**

**Species: **Dragon.

**Partner: **Tori.

**Abilities: **Change size ( 1 foot- 4 meters), fly, blow fire.

**Positioned: **Tori's shoulder/ perched on Tori's forearm like a falcon (when small), rideable (when large).

**Appearance: **Like "Toothless" from 'How to Train Your Dragon'.

**Personality: **Cheeky/ troublemaking, weary of strangers, protective, vicious when angered.

x

The Rider and her Dragon.

On a calm and clear night in the world of Middle Earth, a small hooded figure road a large and magnificent beast down a winding road through the Shire. Throughout the villages of Middle Earth she was known simply as 'The Rider' but her closer friends knew her as Tori. A few days ago she had received word from an old friend of hers named Gandalf the Grey, she was needed for a quest but she knew not who with or why. Only that it was important, really important.

Through the little town full of even smaller people she and her partner, a dragon named Ember, made their way toward Bag End, though not without receiving fearful glances by Hobbits out past their bedtimes. When she reached Bag End she couldn't help but stare at the little house made in a whole in the ground. It was so cute and innocent, she wondered why the meeting would be held in a place like this, for if she was asked to join it must be dangerous. Ember, once she had dismounted from his back, flew into the air and did a twist, he immediately shrunk to no larger than a foot and landed delicately on her shoulder.

Inside she could here beautiful singing, a song which she recognized immediately.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_Two dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To find our long- forgotten gold._

When she heard that the song had come to an end she walked to the and knocked very loudly three times. All noise within the room ceased and then three distinct voices were shouting and laughing, Tori heard the sound of feet running towards the door.

The door was violently pulled open and then,

"TORI!" Three of them shouted in unison before jumping and tackling her to the ground.

"Hey guys," she said weakly as air had completely left her lungs after the assault from her brothers, Dori, Nori and Ori, "What it Durin's name are you three doing here!"

"The same thing you are, my dear," This voice could not be mistaken, it was none other than Gandalf the Grey himself. He bent down and gently lifted the young woman before crushing her in his embrace. She looked over Gandalf's shoulder (who had bent down in order to be at eye level with her) and immediately straightened herself.

Standing in the doorway was a sight she never thought she would see. Thorin Oakenshield was about a head taller than her but under his gaze she felt miniscule. She walked towards him bowed deeply.

"My Lord it truly is an honor to be in your presence."

He merely nodded his head at her without removing his menacing gaze, his face was impossible to read. But to Tori it felt like he was testing her, studying her every move, he didn't seem impressed. She was a strong, brave warrior, but under the glare of the man she called her king, she felt puny. Sensing her distress, Ember, who was sitting in her now removed hood like a hammock, returned to her shoulder and shot an equally menacing glare at Thorin.

Thorin scowled at Gandalf upon seeing this creature, he was in the simplest terms, pissed.

"What is _that, _and what is itdoing here!?" He practically spat at Gandalf.

"It's an elephant," Tori said coming to her partners defense, "what does it look like!"

The temperature of the room dropped to an icy air. The company of dwarves in the corridor shifted and stepped back uncomfortably. Tori looked over Thorin's shoulder and saw them, some were glaring at her obviously offended by the insult towards their king, others were practically shaking in their boots (a little hobbit in particular). However, out of the corner of her eye she saw two young dwarves, one with light brown and the other with dark brown hair. They were clearly amused but trying very hard not to show it.

That's when Gandalf stepped in.

"Th- That's Ember," he said as he stepped in front of Tori. "Tori here is his rider and they will be the ones to lead the attack against the dragon."

"Whoah, what dragon?" Tori asked without hesitation.

"Smaug obviously," Thorin spat clearly fuming, "Do you know anything or has your arrogance interfered with your learning!"

"My arrogance!"

The two were then interrupted by Gandalf once again when he hoisted her into the room and practically dragged her over to the hobbit now seated in an armchair in the corner, leaving Thorin foaming at the mouth.

The hobbit looked up at Tori clearly very shy.

"Tori," Gandalf began gesturing to the hobbit, "This is Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo this is Tori. She will be your guardian during this quest."

_WHAT!_

_"_I am!?"

"She is!?"

"Yes, yes you are."

And with that he left to try and calm the angered wannabe king. After an awkward minute or two of silence he spoke up.

"That was really brave," he began, drawing your attention, "talking to him like that."

"He diserved it, no one talks to Ember like that and gets away unscathed."

Bilbo nervously glanced at the dragon upon Tori's shoulder before speaking again.

"He said I looked more like a grocer than a burglar, and I know I'm no burglar as I've never stolen a thing in my life. But it still hurt."

"What need does this quest have for a burglar?"

"I was kind of hoping you could tell me, I was just sitting at home minding my own business when one by one dwarves showed up."

He gave Ember another nervous glance. And began to explain to her the plan of the quest and fill her in on the details. Another glance at the dragon.

"Do you want to pet him?"

"Ahh sure," he said nervously before standing.

He was about half a head shorter than Tori and had shortish, curly light brown hair. He reminded her a lot of a child because he was so innocent, far too innocent to take part in a dangerous quest. He stretched out his hand just before Ember's stomach and froze almost too scared to go farther. After an encouraging look from Tori the dragon leaned into the Hobbit's hand. Bilbo visibly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then smiled.

"COOL!"

All three of them jumped and turned to see two very curious looking dwarves, the two that were giggling as Tori yelled at the king.

Ember walked down Tori's arm and she, on cue, stretched it out so he could get closer to the boys. They were grinning like children at the sight.

They slowly out stretched their hands and patted him on the head earning a purr from the dragon. Before turning towards the female and grinning mischievously.

"Fili and Kili, at your service." They said in unison while bowing.

"Tori at yours," she said in return. They just stared at her smiling, she was trying to focus on the dragon perched on her arm but they made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Then Fili said, "Are you a dwarf."

"Excuse me," Tori asked slightly confused and amused by the question.

Then Kili stepped in, " Well you look like one, but you're not very hairy like the other women we've seen, even though there haven't been many that we've ever seen."

"Yeah no beard or anything."

She wasn't sure how to answer, "Ahh just good genes I guess."

She liked them straight away.

"Please excuse our uncle,"

_UNCLE!_

"He doesn't like fighting alongside the _female_ _species_." Fili said the last bit with an edge that made her giggle.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's _really _old fashioned." Kili added.

"He thinks women are to be treasured because they are so rare from our kin, apparently they don't belong on the battlefield."

"Yeah," Kili added again, "Too delicate or something."

"Oh, well I've faced far more dangerous beasts than him, being a slayer and all." She smiled at them and they returned it. She knew that even if the others didn't approve of her being there, they would. It helped her feel a bit better.

They all walked through to the living room, Tori decided she should at least make some effort to socialize. No matter how much she wanted to just sit in the back by herself and watch.

Ever since she was a little girl she had been very quiet and composed, she didn't like many people. Though she always seemed to be the center of attention wherever she went. You see, female dwarves are few, but Tori stood out because she lacks facial and body hair for that matter. Despite popular belief, male dwarves are not attracted to facial hair, in fact they find it as deterring as you would, but female dwarves are so rare that if you were lucky enough to find one you had more than most. So clearly she always had the attention of the men in her kin, and the envy of the women. She had no friends because the women hated her out of jealousy and the men only wanted one thing, no prizes for guessing what that was.

That was when she found Ember. She was about 16 years old when her family's farm was attacked by a dragon (far less ferocious than Smaug, she only wanted a sheep or two) her father was killed and older brothers Dori and Nori were wounded. It was when all hope seemed lost that she took up her father's twin blades and fought valiantly against the beast until it was defeated. The farm was saved, but a great cost, she lost her father and the family's provider. After an argument with her mother she ran into the woods until she came across an odd looking glowing orb in a cave that she had ignorantly wondered into.

As she reached out and touched it, it cracked and began to open. Out popped a baby dragon no bigger than the size of a small watermelon. It looked just like the dragon she had killed. Tori immediately took pity on the animal, any other dwarf would have killed it then and there but she felt she owed it, after all she did kill its mother. So she took the infant to her home and eventually showed her brothers and then her mother. Easy to say her mother was less than pleased with having a beast in her home. Another argument broke out between them and Tori packed her things and ran away.

She sought out refuge in the near town of Dale earning money wherever she could. Every day her dragon grew bigger, growing at an alarming rate. One day the town was attacked by spiders, giant spiders. Once again Tori was on the case, this time with her fully grown pet dragon whom she had dubbed Ember. The pair fought the monsters without fear until the beasts were defeated. Tori had triumphed over evil once again. The entire town gathered around them, they both lowered their heads expecting to be scolded for the actions, but instead the town cheered and clapped. Every business within the area paid them a fair amount for their actions, though they tried to refuse. Then something clicked in Tori's mind, she had discovered her meaning in life. After a year of working in Dale she returned home for the first time and gave three quarters of the money to her family.

After that night she left to become a nomad, only ever returning to give her mother money that she was unable to earn for herself and Ori. Beast after beast in various towns the dynamic duo defeated, thus being known as 'The Rider and her Dragon.' She wore a hood whenever in public to cover her piercing hazel eyes and hide her identity, her long hair tied in a braid falling over her shoulder. She slowly became one of the most feared and respected women in Middle Earth.

x

Anyway back to the present story.

Tori made her way back into the living area with her dragon perched on his usual position on her shoulder. Ori, Dori and Nori were seated next to her and Bilbo. Fili and Kili were on the opposite side of the room watching Tori (not that she paid them any attention) Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were chatting amongst themselves while Balin, Dwalin and Thorin were having what seemed to be a heated discussion in the dark corner. Slowly all of the dwarves grew to like her after a night of conversing, all but the three in the dark, dark corner.

She knew that this journey was going to be a long one, but she had made friends as well as enemies that day. All she needed now was a certain hobbit to protect, Bilbo was still fretting about this journey, no amount of coaxing on her part, or Gandalf's for that matter seemed to change his mind. He set up a space for each of them to sleep before retiring to bed himself. Tori only just managed to stop him before he entered his bedroom.

"Listen," she began as she stared him down, "I know you don't want to do this, but Gandalf thinks it would be good for you. If there is one thing I have learnt it's that Gandalf is ALWAYS right, if he thinks going on this quest will help you, then I can guarantee that it will."

With that she turned and marched to her sleeping area nearest to the fire place, leaving Bilbo before he could protest to what she had said.

He retired to his room and climbed into his comfy, little hobbit sized bed, left with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

** CHAPTER 2: **The journey begins.

Bilbo awoke that morning after a long, good night's sleep, he stretched his little arms and legs before sliding out and putting on his dressing gown and slippers.

That's when reality kicked in, all the chaos from last night. And dwarves, oh so many dwarves. He crept as quietly as he could around the house, checking every room thoroughly. But not a single little dwarf was not be seen.

'_Thank heavens for that,' _he thought to himself, though deep down he didn't really mean it. Tori's words from the night before were ringing in his ears.

'_Oh curse it!'_

_ x_

At this time the rest of the company were already packed and set off down a long winding road out of Hobbiton.

"Who's in for an itty, bitty wager... aye?" Bofur asked with a mischievous and adorable glint in both his eyes and the tone of his voice.

"Of," Tori, whom was riding a pony with Ember curled around her shoulder... lazy bugger, questioned as he rode up next to her and grinned, she probably like him the most.

"Well Lassy, to see if your little hobbit shows up of course."

This earned a hard rolling of the eyes from Gandalf.

"I'll bet 3 pieces of gold that he'll come."

"Aye," Tori agreed, "I'll match that."

There were numerous grunts of agreement and disagreement throughout the company, little bags of money were being tossed left, right and center. Fili and Kili rode up next to Tori, grinning as always.

"I didn't know ladies gamble?" Kili asked his brother loud enough so Tori could here.

"I may be a woman boys," Tori began without removing her eyes from the road ahead, "but I am most certainly not a lady."

This comment and earned a range of giggles from those close enough to here, and she could have sworn she heard a few "Thank gods" being tossed around. Tori rode up next to Gandalf.

"You really think he'll come?" There most almost an amount of desperation in her voice, Bilbo needed this adventure, and she knew it.

"Don't you worry my dear," he said kindly looking down to her, "I do not doubt he will be here any moment now." He winked at her.

_'Gandalf what are you up to.' _she thought to herself when her attention was brought to what sounded like music to his ears.

"Wait! Stop!" Bilbo yelled as he ran along the road to catch up to them. "I signed it, I did, look!" He hoisted the long contract up to Balin who was mounted on a chestnut coloured pony.

"Well," he said, "everything seems to be in order, welcome master Baggins."

"Get him a pony." Thorin said who had failed to even make eye contact with Tori thus far.

"Ah no, I'd actually prefer to just wal-" before he could finish his sentence Bofur and Tori hoisted him up onto a spare pony.

"Master Baggins, meet Daisy. Daisy, meet Master Baggins." Bofur smiled at Tori again before riding off, Gandalf took his spot. Meanwhile Bofur had begun to toss around the winnings of the wager he had started.

"What is that about?"

"Some of the dwarves were betting on whether you'd show up or not," answered Gandalf.

"And what did you two bet on?"

Before they could answer to pouches were simultaneously tossed back to them, Gandalf laughed and said, "Master Baggins we never doubted you for a second!"

After a while of riding it became clear the poor Bilbo was off to a poor start, firstly his pony refused to listen to his commands, and then he stopped the whole company because he had forgotten his pocket handkerchief.

They were not impressed.

Bofur ripped off a piece of his coat and handed it to Bilbo.

"You'll have to go without handkerchiefs and a great deal of other things before the journey's end," Gandalf had said to him. The look on Bilbo's face was priceless, he really wasn't going to enjoy this quest.

They rode all through the day. Slowly making their way out of The Shire, then Hobbiton and then Bree. To Bilbo's surprise it was quite a merry journey, Bofur was cracking jokes like there was no tomorrow and many of the others were playing flutes and various other instruments.

Slowly but surely, darkness rose over the hills and before it engulfed them Thorin stopped them for the night. They were positioned atop a rocky hill that overlooked the dark and eerie forest below. The company unpacked their things whilst Bombur and Gloin started on a fire.

The poor dwarves were trying desperately to start it so they could make food, but the weather just wasn't cooperating. Every time they had a flame, the wind would annihilate it. Upon seeing their strife Ember flew off Tori's shoulder and hovered above them. He shot a spark onto the wood and immediately a fire was started. The relief and gratefulness on their faces said it all. Bombur, always hungry, began the stew straight away, not that anyone could complain. They had barely eaten all day.

Tori went and stood near Bilbo who was sneaking Daisy an apple, cheeky blighter.

"Why did you decide to come?" Tori asked him which caught him by surprise as he thought he was alone.

"I don't really know," he said indecisively. "The Took part of me wanted to go, but the Baggins part said I should stay. I guess the Took won." He smiled at her, though she could see there was worry behind it.

A wolf howled in the distance which made Bilbo jump to hid guardian's side.

"What was that." He asked, generally concerned and frightened.

Tori saw Fili and Kili, who were seated by the fire give each other their usual mischievous look.

"Orks, probably."

"Yeah, they're always out at this time. They come in the quiet hours of the night, while everyone's sleeping, then..." He gestured a knife slitting his throat.

The look on Bilbo's face was sheer terror. Fili and Kili gave each another look while trying to conceal their laughter.

"Do you think yourselves funny!"

_Oh no! _It was Thorin.

"Do you think a night raid by Orks is a joke."

"They meant nothing by it Thorin," Tori said in their defense.

"Of course they didn't," he stormed off, "they know nothing of the world."

The company was in silence for moments that felt like years. Then the silence was broken by Balin.

"Don't take it to heart, laddies." He began in his usual calming, fatherly voice. "He has more reason than most to hate Orks."

He then began to describe the story and scenes of his previous battles. He truly had a horrible past, everyone was absent mindedly staring in awe at the king. Even Tori, but she quickly regained control and focused on her meal.

"I knew there was a man I could follow, a man I could call king."

He turned from his position on rock overlooking the forest. His eyes met every member of the company, it truly honored him that his people looked up to him so. All except one. It was no secret that would have preferred Tori to remain in Bag End. He looked at her and didn't see a warrior. He saw a small, delicate, young woman that belongs in a beautiful home, and though she has the courage that makes a hero, he still couldn't get over the fact that she didn't belong among them. Perhaps she would choose to stay at their next checkpoint. Though there was a part of him that wanted to impress her, though he no clue why.

All the others saw him as their king, but he knew that she no longer did after their little fray when they first met. He wanted to change that. It almost made him feel unworthy, after all he's been through, after all he's lost. He just wanted the entire company to think he was worthy of the throne.

Unfortunately for Tori, he hated her more than he wanted her approval.

The night was long and cold. Ember had maximized to allow extra heat to Tori. She snuggled into his belly and he wrapped his wings around her. Not a single soul would touch his dearest Tori, not while he lived.

x

Tori was woken the next morning quite rudely.

"Get up, we're leaving," Thorin said as he kicked her boot, clearly unimpressed that she had to be woken, and even more so that he had to do it.

Bofur swaggered over to her with a mighty spring is his step.

"Mornin' Lassy," He said, offering her a hand which she gladly took. Tori smile and nodded him a good morning before glaring at Thorin who had walked off.

"Oh don't ye worry about 'im, he's just a grouch all the time, you'll get used to it."

Bofur was a strange character indeed. As he rambled on about something, Tori couldn't help but let her mind wander. She looked him up and down and could help a giggle escape her lips. He had a strange hat, and braids that mirrored it. Bofur was slightly taller than she, but not by much. And over the course of the days he had grown very fond of her, as she had of him.

The company set off again that day at around 10:00 am, give or take. Tori felt her senses kick in upon looking to the horizon.

You see, what no one other her brothers and Gandalf, knew was that she was a beginner in the magical arts. She would never be as great as Gandalf, but he once suggested to her that because of her isolation from the world, she should learn to study her surrounding environment so she could prepare herself for incoming storms and what-not. With the help of her wizardly friend, she learnt to connect with nature and with years of practice she was able to communicate with it fluently.

The wind carried a fresh scent. She looked to Gandalf and he sensed it also. There was a mother of a raincloud heading right for them. Bugger.

The rain came at noon and continued for hours. It wasn't windy exactly, but very, very wet, indeed. They rode for the entire day, only stopping for lunch. Even that was a short break.

Tori knew that his high and mighty majesty really wanted this to be a short journey, he wasn't wasting any time, to the companies dismay.

"Gandalf, is their nothing you can do about this weather?!" Dori called from his pony.

"It is raining master dwarf, and will continue to rain and the rain is done."

_'Brilliant.' _Tori thought to herself.

Balin, being the oldest and wisest dwarf, looked over the company. The light had already started leaving the sky and darkness was due in a matter of hours. The poor dwarves, not to mention hobbit, were exhausted. The freezing temperatures of the night before had made it very difficult for anyone to sleep properly. He rode next to his king.

"Thorin," he began slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look at your men, they are exhausted, they need rest. And so do you."

Thorin sighed deeply and looked over his men, (plus one woman, a hobbit and a wizard) real troopers they were. He observed how they hung their heads low and yawned, but without one complaint.

"Very well," he said to his oldest friend, he turned to the company and whistled to gain their attention. "There's a clearing not far ahead, we'll set up camp there."

He couldn't help a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he heard a range of sighs and "praise the lords" being shared amongst the company.

They reached the clearing only minutes later and everyone slid off their ponies, most collapsed when they found their legs no longer worked. Thorin gave each and every one a command, Tori was to help set up the sleeping areas with most of the others while Bombur and Bofur were to cook. With the help of Ember to start a fire again the smell of another meal, this time soup, wafted through the camp.

Since they arrived, Tori didn't like this place. Whether it was her senses kicking in again or just common sense she didn't know, but she did know that Gandalf felt it too. He walked to Thorin to have a private word. Tori watched from a distance.

From what she could see the argument seemed to be quite a heated debate indeed. Gandalf stormed away from Thorin and right past the company.

"Where are you going," Bilbo asked him.

"To find the only one in this company with some sense!"

"And who's that?" Someone made the mistake of asking.

"Myself!"

Gandalf was gone even hours after that, the sun had already gone down and he still had not yet returned. Bofur gave Bilbo two bowls filled with food.

"Give these to the lads will ye." Bilbo started walking to Fili and Kili who were caring for the ponies not far from camp. When he reached them they weren't, all there.

"What's the matter," asked the hobbit after they didn't take the bowls from his hands.

"Well," said Kili, "We were told to watch the ponies."

"And there were fifteen, but now there's only thirteen."

They began walking to where the missing ponies were. There were huge trees ripped out the ground and upturned dirt everywhere.

"Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Nah, we shouldn't worry him."

"Yeah, we thought, as your our official burglar and all."

"That you could investigate."

"Oh...Um," the poor hobbit mumbled before he was pushed to the ground by Fili.

"Get down!"

As they hit the ground a huge, monstrous beast walked past holding two of their ponies beneath its arms.

"That's Myrtle and Mindy," Bilbo said clearly horrified, "What are those things?!"

"Trolls," Fili and Kili said in unison.

They pushed Bilbo forward and tried to convince him to investigate, with a great amount of coaxing he agreed.

"Don't worry we'll be right behind you."

"But what if-" Bilbo turned to face them, but they were gone.

He followed the unmistakable tracks of the troll, with no idea of what he had just got himself into.

x

Back at camp Tori was drawing in her little notepad. She was a remarkable artist, and could make a portrait of someone with no more than a pencil and paper. In her little book she numerous pictures of Ember, and a few more recent ones of Bilbo. This time she decided to draw Bofur. He sat still on a log pulling the cheesiest grin he could manage.

Then Fili and Kili came running out of the forest yelling hysterically.

"Trolls... Bilbo... Myrtle... Gone... Help!" Was just about all they managed.

Tori jumped up and looked to Thorin who followed soon after. They grabbed their weapons and charged into the forest. Just in time too, when they reached the trolls, they found that there were three and they were holding Bilbo and interrogating him. Kili ran out and yelled to them.

"Drop him!"

They laughed, that's when the rest of the company came charging out of their hiding spot, Thorin at the lead. Upon seeing the rest they obeyed and threw Bilbo to Kili who attempted to catch him, but they both fell to the ground.

As the battle with the trolls waged on Tori was shooting arrows left right and center. Hitting the target every time. She was a brilliant shot, I guess spending many years alongside the elves of Rivendell, she learnt a thing or two. They fought without pause for a while but where eventually out done, the trolls were just too great of a match for a company with most of the members not being warriors.

Half were tied into sacks, while the other half were stripped to their undergarments and tied to a spit over a fire. All they could do were sit and watch as the trolls began to argue about how they were going to cook and eat them. One mentioned how couldn't roast them because it would take until dawn, and they didn't fancy being turned to stone.

_Bingo!_

Bilbo stood up and began talking to them.

"There is an art to cooking dwarf," he began earning a range of angry groans and "traitors" form the dwarves, "you have to... err... skin them first!"

Immediately Tori saw through his plan.

'_Bilbo you genius!' _She thought to herself.

Then one troll picked Bombur up. "I've eaten them whole before, boots 'n' all and they tasted just fine to me." He lifted Bombur to his mouth and tilted his head back to drop him in.

"Wait," Tori said as she stood up with trouble, "Not that one... he's infested."

"Yeah," Bilbo agreed, "he's got worms in his...tubes."

"They all do, just riddled with parasites."

The dwarves clearly had not yet figured out the plan as they were yelling at them saying that they were fine... idiots. Thorin was the first to catch on, a hard kick at Kiki seemed to shut him up, the others soon followed.

"Oh, yeah we've got parasites," one said.

"I've got the biggest," Kili said.

Soon they were all shouting at the trolls, saying they had parasites.

That's when what seemed to be an angel appeared atop a nearby boulder, turns out it was just Gandalf.

"Dawn take you all!" He yelled as he hit the rock with his staff. The entire thing split in two, letting the dawn sun shine through. As the rays hit them the trolls groaned and moaned but soon enough turned to rock.

Gandalf jumped down from the rock and began helping Bilbo and Tori out of their sacks so they could move on and do the others. Being leader and all, Tori helped Thorin first. She moved to begin helping another when to her surprise she heard what sounded like a 'thank you' leave his lips. She shrugged it off and continued with the others before moving to Bilbo.

"Nice going Little man," she said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek which earned a giant blush from the hobbit.

"I-it was nothing," he said shyly looking at the ground still trying to hide the blush covering his face. Tori giggled.

"It was your quick thinking that bought time Bilbo, Well done!" Gandalf praised him.

Many other thank you's and patting of heads were swarming the company, save Thorin who was slightly shocked that if it wasn't for Bilbo they may well be dead.

"Well," Gandalf began. "Are we going to stay here and waste time, or are we going to look for the trolls cave. If they came this far from the mountain there should be one near-by."

They grabbed their weapons, which were rudely taken away by the trolls upon capture, and followed Gandalf who was following their tracks. Soon enough they found a cave. The smell was so foul it had most of them gagging, but still they wandered into the troll's hoard.

Inside they found a treasure trove of trinkets, weapons, and various other utensils. Gloin and a few others started digging a whole to hide some in.

"We're making a long term deposit," they said.

Tori wondered through the trove until she saw something glistening out of the corner of her eye. She dug through the junk the trolls had collected and found twin blades in a beautiful sheath. They were about a foot and half long each and had a silver hilt with thin lines of gold twisted around them. The blades themselves were silver and shiny, with elvish inscription running down them. They were the most beautiful weapons she had ever seen.

Bofur saw her in awe of the blades and helped her attach them onto her belt. The sheath was square in shape and sat on her lower back, the blades crossed each other when sheathed.

She went to Gandalf who was admiring two other swords that seemed to be elven made. One was a normal shape which Gandalf seemed to like very much. The other was a beautifully curved blade. He looked to her, wondering is she would like to have it but she showed him her new toys which she much preferred. Tori looked to Thorin then back to Gandalf.

"He won't accept something made by the elves," Gandalf said to her.

"He'd better."

Gandalf left her where she was then walked over to Thorin who was once again standing back and observing his company. Gandalf handed him the sword and he took it curiously. When he saw the Elvish inscriptions on the blade he pulled a face of disgust and shoved it back to Gandalf.

"_What is wrong with him!" _She thought angrily.

"You will not find a finer blade," Gandalf said and threw it back to him.

This time he accepted it. He liked it, Tori could see, but he was so stubborn it actually made her angry.


End file.
